Timeline
by Unleashed111
Summary: France steals one of England's spell books and uses one on England. After that England's past comes and tells a little bit of England's life.


**This is my last story for a while. I'm going back to school tomorrow and I'm going to be really busy. BTW young England is based off of an other fic on here called _Child Gladiator b_y Ms. Britain. whatever anyways enjoy! I hope.  
**

There was another big world meeting and everyone was fighting as usual but today France has a surprise! He had stolen one of England's spell books! He was so ready to prove that his magic was fake! haha! It would be the best!

"Honhonhon! Look what I have!" France waved the book above his head.

As predicted England blew his top.

"Give that back! That one has my most powerful spells!" England tried to get it back but it he he just couldn't!

France opened to a random page and began to recite a spell. England looked horrified.

"No no! Not that one!" England shouted.

But France kept going, England was then surrounded by a bright glowing light hat had a hint of color. Everyone in the room was looking at them now. When the light cleared England was gone.

"Where did he go?" France looked around.

Then he looked up and everyone else did too. They gasped, gripping to the ceiling was a little boy. He had blond hair and a green cloak. On his back was a quiver full of arrows, in his hand there was a bow. With a loud yell he dropped from the ceiling and started to shoot arrows. Everyone of them hit their target but they were nations and it didn't bother them too much. France was the first one to spring into action. He grabbed little England and took away his bow and arrows.

"Get out of my land you weirdos!" England screamed.

"Shh! It's is moi! France!" France tried to calm down the little nation.

"France! what? why are you all grown up?" England stared at him.

France let him go. Only then everyone saw how small England really was, he was only a few feet tall.

"You see I put a spell on you, so you turned small." France explained.

England stared at him. France handed him back his bow and arrow. America popped up from behind.

"haha! The jerky England is small now!" America laughed.

England was mad, so he pulled up his bow and loaded it with an arrow. With deadly accuracy he hit America dead on. America was startled.

"Whoa! You were a bowsman?" America yanked the arrow out of his head.

"Who are you!" England demanded.

"I'm the hero! America!" America laughed.

"Why don't you tell us what you remember." France jumped in.

England looked at him then nodded. France motioned for all the nations to sit down a listen.

"Okay, so I was really young and my papa was teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. There we strangers that invaded my land, my papa fought hard against him, but lost. I was so enraged that I took down almost all of them men. But they caught me anyways i was taken to the arena where i meet France..." England looked up at France.

"Oh, you don't have to say anymore! I will tell the rest." France looked to the other nations.

"What was he talking about?" Germany asked.

"He was talking about the time he was under the control of Rome. They took him from his homeland to fight in the arena. He meet me there and..." France looked down. "I can't talk about it either it was so terrible!"

Then there was the glowing light again and this time when it ended there was an older looking England there he was dressed like a knight. He looked at France at then started to attack him.

"You bloody frog!" England screamed.

"Stop moi ami! This is not the 100 year war!" France shouted.

"What?" England looked at him.

"I used you magic to make you younger!"

"Why you bloody frog!" England yelled at him. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Say hi to all the other nations maybe..."

England looked up and saw everyone else.

"Oh, hi there." England looked at everyone.

Everyone just kind of stared at him. England turned back to France.

"How long is this suppose to last?" England asked in the awkward silence.

"I don't know moi ami." France looked at him.

Just as it was said, the light surrounded him again. Out came a pirate England, Spain began to shake. This England didn't say much but was very intimidating. He walked around staring at everyone intensely and finally when he got back to where he started to said something.

"Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Well-" France was cut off by the bright light.

Each England seemed to stay less and less time. This next one took a while for the light to die down. But America knew what was coming next. Red England. The light died and sure enough there was England dressed in his red. It looked like he was crying.

"Moi ami?" France said quietly.

England didn't even look up.

"You have to let go England! Get over it America isn't little anymore!" France shouted.

America felt awkward, they were talking about him like he wasn't here. England didn't know he was here but it was still awkward.

"I know that! I did everything for him! I was because of him I was broke! I fought you to get Canada for him! I had to get money from somewhere! He gets so mad that he flushes my tea! Well that's not a very nice way to say thanks!" England looked up his eyes were red from crying.

The light began to glow it's was a short while but it was time to go and red England turned into punk England.

The time was so short, they only got to look at him before he was gone. He was wearing a strange tank-top and jeans he also had some piercings, his hair was all spiked up. The bright light came again and whisked him away. Finally they were done. Gentleman England was back!

"What did you do!" England rubbed his head.

"We had a blast from your past!" France said.

"No way! uh!" England growled.

France just laughed, he should try magic more often!


End file.
